Let it be
by weasley394
Summary: Gryffindors and a Slytherin - doesn't sound like a good friendship beggining, does it? Let's see what happens if that does happen, and moreover, if a Slytherin falls in love with a Gryffindor.


"When the broken-hearted people,

Living in the world agree,

There will be an answer:

Let it be.

For though they may be parted,

There is still a chance that they will see:

There will be an answer –

Let it be"

POV Draco Malfoy

I was sitting on my bed with no idea what would happen next. Even when he came back, it wasn't as scary. To tell the truth, at that time, I believed Potter at once, but it took some time to realize. And then there was father, who was constantly at Death Eaters' meetings. There was mother, who looked so pale you would think she was ill. And there was I, who slowly began to realize what had happened and how terrifying this "what" was. But that fear was the one I had dealt with long ago. Maybe because I was only fourteen and didn't realize how it could have affected me. Maybe because of the meeting that happened at the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts. It wasn't a usual meeting, because a usual meeting does not include gathering fifteen year old teens who are eagerly waiting to meet Him. Him – some noseless creature who will destroy all their lives. Of course, no one there shared my point of view. On the contrary, they thought of it as a chance of getting a fascinating life, full of luxury and power. Shortly speaking, at that meeting we were told about the perspectives awaiting us when we became one of the Death Eaters. Yes, not 'if' but 'when'. No alternative. Just then I stopped fearing, having realized there was no escape.

But now… A few hours ago I was told I would be a Death Eater by the end of my 6th year at Hogwarts. To become one, I have to kill Dumbledore . Sounds easy, doesn't it? Do you think a sixteen year old teen wants to kill anybody? No, I'm serious. Of course the answer is 'no'. And I make no exception. But if I don't kill him, neither me, nor my parents will survive. Father is not respected already, after this Ministry happening. The one Potter lost his godfather in. I'm not much into feelings, but I couldn't think of me living without mother, and even father, although he doesn't seem to care about me much. All in all, father brought me up as some kind of soldier, of Death Eater, to be exact. A machine doing orders. And now I have no choice but to agree to become one of them.

So right now I didn't have a clue what to do. I could have escaped, but where should I go? And, most importantly, what for? Yes, I didn't want to kill, to have power, to be a Death Eater. But I didn't know another life. My reputation worked against making friends, I mean 'non-future Death Eaters' friends. The whole school knew how selfish I was! Potter wass the one who was always saint. But of course no one could be jealous of him, or me. Anyway, I'm Draco Malfoy, which means there was no place for self-pity. But if I did kill Dumbledore, that meant I would have to kill again. I trembled just at the thought that killing can get easy. That killing can become a habit. It's unnatural! Yes, we can get used to killings, we read about them pretty often, but the thought that YOU can become a murderer… That's what scares the most. And I didn't want this thought to stop making me scared. 'Cause that would mean I'm not a human, but some monster.

I'm not easily-scared or something. I'm quite strong both physically and mentally. I saw many things others would not bear to see. I saw people screaming from pain, saw people drop dead. But I never used the Unforgivable curses myself. And I really wished I wouldn't have to. I wanted to be independent. Make my own choices. Decide what's good and what's not. Choose something I want to do in future. I didn't want to depend on somebody else's choices, especially in the things like killings. I didn't want to depend on anybody's wishes and desires. Because when you look at it, we were all His puppets. Noseless creature's puppets.

OK, enough of this 'not self-pitying', it was time to get ready. Next morning I had to be at Kingscross, 9 and 3/4 to go to school. A hard year was waiting for me.

When I jumped off the train, Hagrid was already shouting to first-years. Oh yes, out first trip was unforgettable. Was it raining? Suppose I did kill Dumbledore and became a Death Eater, would the gamekeeper still be gathering first years? This thought, however strange, made me sad. Strange, because I never even liked Hagrid. He always seemed stupid to me. But I must admit he was very brave, like all these Gryffindors are. Brave and stupid.

I made my way through the crowd to the festral carriages. I did see them. They were strange, but not scary. The scary thing was the fact that I was able to see them. You must be thinking right now what a fearful silly boy I was. But I was not. It's just everybody wants to read about a hero who doesn't know what fear is. I know what it is. And yes, in most cases I'd safe my own skin. But when I thought about it, acting a hero didn't seem a stupid thing anymore. Why? Because I had nothing to lose. This life would become sh*t anyway. I didn't plan to commit a suicide, but I didn't want to keep myself safe either.

It turned out I had been walking in the wrong direction. Not so far from me I saw a red head. A Weasley. That meant Gryffindors. I turned around and almost bumped into somebody. Somebody red-haired and short. One more Weasley. Ginny Weasley was looking at me with nothing but fury and resentment. By the way, her eyes were a pretty shade of brown, like caramel.

\- Malfoy, watch your way!

\- Oh, how rude, Weasley! Little ladies aren't allowed to act like th-

\- Do I look like a little lady for you? – she folded her arms, slowly calming down. I even so some laughing sparkles in her eyes.

\- You know, I begin to doubt it. It's not polite to interrupt.

\- I apologize to you, mister Malfoy, - she did a curtsey. She looked pretty awkward in her robe, doing this. When she bowed, her hair fell on her shoulders, as if fire flames were licking her skin. - I'll bear this in mind.

\- Are you flirting with me, Weasley?

\- Since when politeness became flirting? – she said in a confident voice, but I swear she blushed, even though it was dark already. – Would you be so kind and let a little lady to her friends, who are surely getting worried, having seen her with a… Hmm… A Slytherin.

\- Do I appear so unpleasant to you?

\- The reverse is true. Today I have changed my mind about you.

\- May I hope the change is for the best?

\- Yes, you may. But so as not to spoil the impression, you should let me pass. Otherwise, you are risking to see my brother's rage.

\- Is it SO scary?

\- It's better not to check.

\- Then I should follow your advice. Have a nice evening, miss Weasley.

\- Hope to see you soon, mister Malfoy.

I stepped sideways so as to let her pass. She nodded, her lips smiling. I couldn't believe that just now I… I flirted with the Weasley girl! I shook my head. While we were talking, the crowd around got much thinner, so on my way to the Slytherins I heard the words:

\- Ginn, you talked to him? Did he want something?..

\- Oh, don't worry, Ron, it's alright. Nobody offended me.

\- What did he want then?

\- We'd better hurry up, or we will miss our carriage.

This evening in the Great Hall I kept glancing at the Gryffindor table. I had never ever flirt with girls! I always thought I had too many problems to do it. But it turned out so easy with her. I hadn't even noticed. Now she was sitting at her house table, facing me. She didn't seem to notice my glances. Did she say she changed her mind about me? And it all just because I wasn't rude to her? Is it that easy? Sounds strange. Is it really that simple to make people think differently? I never had 'normal' friends or even acquaintances. Only Slytherins. Of course there are both 'normal' and 'not so normal' folks among us. Pansy and Nott, for instance, were pretty nice previously. And even others, if you know how to approach them. But having a friend, who is not connected to the Death Eaters… Leave friendship, just talking to such people, like it happened today. No problems. But maybe it was her, not any other person? How did her brother call her? Ginn? Pretty. What's her full name, by the way? Virginia or Ginerva? What's more, she said "hope to see you soon". Is it a hint or just something instead of "good night"? She was intriguing, couldn't deny it. Anyway, I had to forget her. Neither friendship nor relationship would become of it. When I became a Death Eater, there would be no escape for the close ones. And Weasley didn't deserve a hard life. Nobody does. So, stop staring, Malfoy! I tried to get my eyes off her, but failed. Because she noticed me and looked back. There was quite a distance between our tables, keeping in mind Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but I thought I could see every little detail of her face. As if I was trying to remember her. OK. I can't do anything that can lead to her liking me. I put on the most indifferent face I could manage and looked at her again. It seemed to have worked. Her face stopped being open too. She squinted and I felt as if she knew all my secrets. But the next moment her face became indifferent and she turned to her friends, trying to make conversation. And at that very moment she was so much of a Slytherin, that I smirked. Yes, we are both very good actors.

OK, enough of little Gryffindor ladies for today. I didn't want to come back to what would happen with my future, so I began looking at the new Slytherins. There were fewer of them every year. The biggest number was at our course. But who knew, maybe these ones would be worse.

Everybody was standing up. It seemed that the feast had finally came to it's end and it was time to go to the dormitories. I stood up tall and raised my arm so that the first-years were able to see me. I was a Prefect. Another Prefect, Pansy, came up to me. When everyone was ready I walked forwards, followed by a crowd of children. I felt like I was their mother. I had nothing against families with many kids, but I was only sixteen, and I was a boy.

When we were at the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting for another crowd to pass, I saw her. No, no, no! Not now! She'd do something for me to notice. And sure enough, Ginny Weasley stopped nearby, not looking at me. As if she just happened to be here. Then, when we were let to pass, she just happened to step on my foot. I swear she smirked at that moment. But it wasn't enough for her, passing me, she stumbled around me. Of course I was the one who helped her and grabbed by the shoulder so that she wouldn't fall. I dared to hold her shoulder for a little longer than was appropriate, and she still wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the Slytherin badge on my chest. She was struggling not to smile. I thought Pancy would do perfectly well with the first years on her own, so I nodded at her and pulled that Weasley girl sideways. Pancy looked at us, bewildered, but having no choice, she went with the first-years.

When we turned the corner and entered an empty corridor, I turned around and looked at her face. I wasn't angry – on the contrary, I had that flirty mood again. Exactly what she wanted. But I had to constantly remind myself that she must if not hate me, then at least not stumble around me. Now she wasn't even trying not to smile. She was proud of herself! She was standing there, arms folded, and looking directly into my face. And I could see it in her gaze. She liked absolutely everything. To be honest, I had the same feelings. I liked to stay with her here, with my hand if not in hers but at least at her elbow. I looked back at her and thought that if I bowed now, I could kiss her. But, first of all, I never kissed anybody, and, secondly, a kiss could lead to a relationship. And a relationship was a luxury I could not afford. Because these freaking Death Eaters were my future, not hers.

However hard I denied, I felt for her. There was some sparkle between us. It was as if we were given just a drop of some Love potion. Not enough for a love, but sufficient to keep my hand at her elbow. I can't put that feeling into words.

But apart from satisfaction, there was something else in her eyes. Playing? She was flirting again! Damn it! I smirked again and raised my eyebrow. She just shrugged. Then I took off my hand and asked:

\- Don't you say, Weasley, you are in love with me at first sight, and now can't live without me?

\- Ha! Not at all! I just want to make clear what happened in the Great Hall.

\- You are used to have all the attention, are you?

\- Well, if "not having all the attention" means "staring all the evening" then yes, I agree.

\- Nobody stared at you, Gryffindor!

\- Oh, then I'm wrong?

\- Seems so. Visit madam Pofrey from time to time, ask for something for hallucinations. What do you think?

\- I think I should not trust advice from a Slytherin. And I don't think I'm this old to see hallucinations.

\- But you are fifteen already! I think it's time.

\- You are fifteen too, Malfoy!

\- Maybe I'm sixteen, how can you tell?

\- Even so, it's not a big difference.

\- OK-OK, I'm fifteen. And who said I don't have hallucinations?

\- Ouhhhh, what a bad case. And what exactly do you see?

\- Well, for example, today I think I saw a little Gryffindor girl, stumbling around my foot on purpose. Or did it really happen?

\- Well, no matter on purpose or not, I did stumbled, which means you don't have hallucinations. See – nothing to worry about. And why on earth am I always so little to you? A little lady, a little Griffindor?

\- Maybe… hmm… maybe because you are little!

\- How clever!

\- Well, you are not tall, not big, the youngest in your family.

\- But you are so adult and tall! Will you finally explain what happened at the Great Hall?

\- Oh, of course. I'm absolutely in love with you from the very first year I saw you, and after today's talk some hope appeared inside me…

\- Be serious, will you?

\- Just for fun.

\- How simple.

\- Yeah.

\- So, you have no questions, do you? I can go?

\- As you wish, miss Weasley, - I stepped aside so as to let her pass again.

\- Thank you, mister Malfoy. See you soon?

\- Hope not, miss Weasley.

She squinted at me once more and then said:

\- How rude, mister Malfoy.

The first week at school passed without me even noticing. There was just so much homework, so many lessons, and intensive Quidditch practices. To top it all, every night I spent at the library, looking through textbooks on Transfiguration, Transgression, generally anything that could possibly help me with this deal. I had an idea about using that wardrobe to help me transport the Death Eaters to school. Although it seemed brilliant at the first moment, now I came to realize it was pretty difficult to fix. I haven't progressed an inch, but in what I did progress was my affection towards Ginny Weasley. That disappointed me. I couldn't fall in love. Not now. Not with a Gryffindor at least! But I felt that a couple more meetings would do the trick and I'd be in love completely. Who knew! Well, the year was getting harder and harder. How could I possibly have talked to her then? Talk so easily and normally? Now it all seemed completely unreal. As if it was all just a dream. Although even then I remembered her scent, the feeling of holding her, even by the elbow, the way she looked at me. The feeling that there were no Death Eaters in the world, no killings, no cruelty. It was so easy - being with her. I couldn't help but be with her, couldn't walk away. That was bad. Maybe it was really some potion? After all, I never even looked at her before, never noticed her. Nothing connected us, except that diary my father gave her back at my second year. It was now when I noticed how good-looking she was. It was now when I saw a girl, not Weasley's sister. I needed to stop seeing her, or it would turn out badly to both of us.

The week hasn't ended, it was Thursday today. I had just finished my homework. I felt very tired, maybe because of the lack of sleep, or because I did a lot of stuff, I didn't know. I didn't want to sleep, but my head was heavy. So I lay in bed for about half an hour with no result, and decided to go for a walk. I hoped to get tired.

It was about seven o'clock in the evening, and the evening itself was chilly and dull. I walked outside and went towards the lake. I thought I would never be able to fix that damn thing. At some point it even made me happy. I would't have to kill anybody! On the other hand, father after that Ministry happening looked like he wasn't eating and sleeping at all. I had no idea what He made him do. But you can certainly say there was nothing pleasant in it. That meant I had to fix the thing anyway, at least because not fixing it would lead to the death of my family, which I obviously didn't want. This red-haired Gryffindor girl made me like my living. Deep in my heart I was willing to meet her, but I kept turning down that desire, which wasn't easy. Because my mind told me not to do it, but sometimes, when feelings won, I was ready to sit in the Great Hall facing her, to walk out of it the same time as she did, so as to meet her "unintentionally". But till that day my mind won. But she began the game herself. For example, yesterday she rose from her place the same time I did and I had to pretend I had some problems with the laces on my shoes, although I didn't have any laces to fix. That way she had no other choice but to leave before me. I waited for some more time and then quickly sneaked into the nearest corridor, out of sight. Walking there I noticed her waiting for me at the stairs. Thanks Merlin she hadn't noticed that I spent every evening at the library. I don't know what I would have done then. Thankfully, she didn't do her homework at the library, actually, only Hermione Granger came there sometimes. But I don't know if she noticed me.

I think it was half an hour later, when I finally sat down near the roots of a tree near the lake and suddenly heard some voices. Arguing voices. I became curious and carefully looked behind the tree. I saw the whole Gryffindor team walking to the castle after a practice. Well, maybe it wasn't a whole team. If I wasn't much mistaken, they held trials so as to find new members. So there were a little fewer players than usual. The voices didn't become quitter and I noticed that they were arguing with Crabbe and Goyle. These two wouldn't let them pass. What a?.. This week I didn't hang around with anybody, and these two seemed to like their freedom. What are they doing? Filch could have come out of the castle at any moment and they would do detentions. I rose and walked towards them. When I was near enough I shouted:

\- Hey, goblins!

Both my "old friends" turned around. There was some shadow and then a fear at their faces. Ha! I look scary! Weasley and Potter looked at me as well with a very strange expression. They might have thought I shouted to them. Oops. Ginny was smirking and saying without words that I did well. I almost smirked back at her but caught myself on time. She must hate me. Not like me. But then I should not stop the arguing. OK, it would look even more ridiculous if I just walked away at that point. I took a deep breath and said in the most indifferent and cold tone of mine:

\- Can somebody tell me the point of all this?

\- They -, - Ginny began, but I interrupted:

\- Why don't you let them pass? – I said it to Crabbe and Goyle.

\- We-, - Crabbe became very red and hadn't told anyway what they intended to do.

\- We will keep you here till Filch comes and makes you detentions, - said Ron in a very clear imitation of Crabbe.

Every Gryffindor laughed and I almost did so too.

\- Thanks, Weasley, - I said in the most Malfoyish manner possible.

He shrugged and looked at me suspiciously. Maybe this wasn't the most Malfoyish manner…

\- How clever! I think it won't happen again, will it? – I said to my two old fatty friends.

\- No, - mumbled Goyle. He always seemed a bit more clever than the other.

\- Wonderful. I think we can all be free now.

Ron raised his eyebrows, Ginny kept squinting at me, Potter looked bewildered. I looked at him and shrugged. He frowned and looked away. I turned around, ignoring Ginny and went towards the castle.

Well. Kind Malfoy! Sounds as crazy as stupid Dumbledore. Hard to believe. Anyway, why did they talk to me so easily? They hated me! But maybe they just wanted to get rid of those two as soon as possible? But Weasley wouldn't forget his attitude towards me just for this. Something was wrong there. Although Potter did look confused. And Ginny… She got angry 'cause I didn't pay her any attention. Oh, how much easier it would be if there were no Death Eaters!

This same evening, when I got up from my place after the supper, I noticed four Gryffindors rising at the same time - seemed like I wouldn't be able to escape that time. Well, not four – Ron was half bent, trying to finish his meal. When he completely stood up, I was half way towards the door already. But they caught up with me at the entrance. I tried to use one little corridor, not many knew about, but Potter noticed:

\- Malfoy, trust me, I know ALL the hidden ways!

\- OK, OK, I surrender!

I turned around and faced Potter, Granger and two Weasleys.

\- Maybe we go somewhere, or you want the whole school to know about us?

Potter just frowned and went forward. All others, me included, followed. A few minutes later we got to some little room. Ho-ho-ho! That was the room where our first-year duel was meant to be! He has a sense of humor, I must admit. Weasley and I smirked, which the former didn't seem to notice. He sat on a big chest, Hermione near him. Potter leaned against a little table, and Ginny, arms folded, stood still, although there was a chair in the corner. She kept squinting at me, which I kept ignoring.

\- Well?

\- We wanted to talk.

\- I got it. Maybe we shall get straight to the point of all this, Potter?

\- Malfoy, are you OK? – asked Weasley.

\- What do you mean?

\- You look different. As if you've changed, - said Granger. I thought she was talking to a dangerous animal.

\- Changed?

\- Yes, you look very tired, these dark circles, messy hair…

\- How touching you've noticed! You wanted to talk about this?

\- Well, we wanted to discuss what has happened this evening.

\- You wanted Filch to catch you?

\- No, but why did you help us?

\- Because I suddenly changed my opinion.

\- On what?

\- On everything. What do you want from me? It's none of your business why I don't comb my hair and have dark circles!

\- Because we want to help you! I see that something happened! You've changed a lot! – burst out Ginny. Ohhh, it would all be in vain again! I must make her hate me. Hate!

\- Why on earth you are worrying about me, Weasley?

\- Stop it, Malfoy, - Ron raised from his place. – We just wanted to help you, because…

\- Because we thing you've changed your opinion on Voldemort, - as she said the last word, I shrugged. – And such an ally like you will be very useful for us.

Those words confused me. I didn't know what I could answer. And such things happened very rarely to me. They wanted to help me? Make me their ally? After everything I had done? I thought that those four were the ones that hated me for sure. And here they were. How bad I was at understanding people! I took a deep breath, and then slowly let the air go out of my lungs. If I agreed, I would be in great danger. So would they be. If I refused, my life would be terrible. But to endanger somebody else is not my rule.

\- No, I refuse. Am I free now?

\- Yep, - said Ginny sadly.

\- If you change your-, - Ron began but I closed the door.

Next day I sat at the library pretty late. It was nine already and I didn't think of going. Of course, I hadn't found anything, mostly because I was constantly thinking of the talk the day before. But tomorrow was a weekend, so I could sit later with books. When I shut another textbook, somebody entered the library. If it was Filch, I wouldn't be OK. I was already hiding from madam Pins, so that she hardly knew I was there at the moment. I listened carefully. It seemed there were two of them. A few minutes later Potter and Weasley appeared from behind the shelves. Why were they there? I stared at them. Weasley held three bottles of butter beer, while Potter folded some sort of fabric. The invisibility cloak! He out it into his backpack and turned to me.

\- Mmm, what are you here for? – I asked in whisper.

\- We came to talk, Malfoy, - whispered Weasley, raising the bottles to the eye level.

\- How did you even pass?.. Oh, of course, the cloak. You know, even if I agree-

\- Even if? – asked Potter.

\- … we'd better find another place, - I finished and rose.

\- I think the "duel" room will suit nicely? –smirked Weasley.

\- Quite nicely.

\- Fine, - said Potter and put out his cloak.

\- I think all three of us won't fit there. I can do the Disillumination charm, and you can use the cloak.

\- Dis- what?

\- The charm that makes you almost invisible, Weasley. Learnt it in summer.

\- What a dull summer you had, Malfoy.

When we got to the room, Potter took off the cloak and undid the charm. Then he put out some old sheet of paper, touched it with his wand, murmuring something. He and Weasley looked at it, then both of them nodded, he touched it again and folded it. What a?.. well, everybody does strange things, I guess. When I sat on the chair, which I placed in the center of the room and faced them, sitting on the chest, Weasley gave me one of the bottles.

\- Thanks, Weasley.

\- Malfoy, why did you refuse? Do you like to be Voldemort's puppet? -Weasley and I shrugged.

\- No, Potter, I don't like it.

\- Then why?

\- The truth?

\- As you wish.

\- Well, I… If I become your ally and the Death Eaters get to know about it, no one will have a quiet life.

\- That's obvious. But are you this scared?

\- Yes, Potter, I am! Because he promised to kill me and my family if I-

\- If you what?

\- If I don't kill Dumbledore.

\- Oh… Nice, - Weasley took a big gulp of butterbeer.

\- Shut up.

\- But if you do this, do you understand what will become of you? Do you want it?

\- Want it? I'm scared as hell! I don't wanna kill, Weasley.

\- Then join us! With us you at least have chances.

\- I know, Potter. I know. But I don't want anybody to suffer because of me.

\- You are taking care of us?

\- Not about you in particular.

\- And about who- Ohh, you like my sister, don't you?

\- I… I don't know, Weasley. Anyway, I don't want an-

\- Saint Malfoy! Didn't think so.

\- Oh, shut up, will you. I have nothing to loose anymore.

\- What about your family? Ginny?

\- How come you are not beating every inch of me right now?

\- I'm too drunk, Malfoy. This one is not the first tonight, - he raised his bottle higher. – So, catch the moment.

\- I can't believe what I hear!

\- It can't make you this drunk. It's not the first one for me either, but I'm not drunk, - smirked Potter, looking at his friend.

\- You guys, need to be drunk to meet me?

\- Yeah.

\- Why you are alone?

\- Well, Hermione decided this will work better.

\- Oh, if Hermione decided… Don't you think it something that should not be happening?

\- Ohh, Harry, look, plus one to the drunk ones here! Malfoy, who can't express himself.

\- And that's him which we meant to be our ally.

\- Which? I'm not an object, Potter!

\- For today you are.

\- Anyway, why did you decide I will go against him? Maybe I'll tell him about it the next meeting?

\- Then I tell you what's right and what's wrong after the next meeting.

\- Scary, Weasley. And?

\- Well, you do look different. You don't look like the bad Malfoy, but like… Hmm…

\- The normal one?

\- Yeah.

\- OK, you are right. I don't want it all to continue any longer. But I really don't have a choice. I have told you, that… Wait. Why did I tell you all this? You have put something into my bottle, haven't, you?

\- Search me. Too much honor to bother.

\- We are not ready for such a sacrifice for you, Malfoy. I can't even say you are worth of our help. Because it was Ginny who told us to-

\- Ginny?

\- Yes, the next day after we arrived to school. Said there was something wrong with you, that we need to watch you.

\- And a week was enough to trust me?

\- Well, we noticed you do not care about your appearance anymore.

\- Don't hang out with other Slytherins.

\- And all in all you are like… Closed to others?

\- And you decided to give poor Malfoy a helping hand?

\- Think what you like but we need you, too. You know a lot about all this stuff and can be pretty helpful with him.

\- With Voldemort, - added Potter. – Oh, stop shivering!

\- I can't! – we said together.

\- Well. What do you decide, Malfoy?

\- Potter, I don't know. It is all very strange.

\- Why are doubting?

\- Weasley. If the Death Eaters get to know about us…

\- Don't worry about us.

\- But he promised. If I don't kill Dumbledore, he will kill mom.

\- Can't she hide somewhere?

\- I doubt it. I will talk to her about it, but it all is so unstable.

\- Way better than what you have to do otherwise.

\- Yes, I get it. Anyway, I'm not saint, but if they decide to blackmail me?

\- And you are so noble you won't tell about us so as to save yourself?

\- Weasley!

\- OK, OK.

\- Talk to your mother and decide. When you do, let us know. Hope you know about occlumency?

\- Oh, what word you know, Potter! Wanna some lessons?

\- No, thank you.

\- Don't worry, won't anybody know about it.

\- I hope so, Malfoy.

\- Me too. By the way, about Ginny.

\- What about Ginny?

\- Decide, OK? Are you dating or are you friends. Or you are not chatting at all. Don't make her suffer.

\- So Caring. I've decided.

\- Well, I'm watching you.

\- Won't make her suffer, don't worry. Will talk to mom tomorrow, - I added to Potter.

\- OK.

\- Aha, waiting for your positive answer, - Weasley rose and swayed.

\- Hey, buddy, - I caught him, but it was rather hard to keep him still, since he was very tall. So I swayed a little, too. Potter came at Weasley's other side just in time. Together we literally carried Weasley out, because he wasn't conscious anymore.

\- Don't think he is drunk, OK? It's just… He was selected a goal-keeper, but it was pretty stressful for him, so he got too much butterbeer at the celebration.

\- So he is drunk as hell right now.

\- But it's the only time.

\- OK, - it seemed that Weasley was the only thing that let me and Potter have a normal conversation. And I used to underestimate those red-heads. I smirked at the thought, and Potter frowned when he saw my smirk. I could see how much he hated "normal Malfoy". In silence we reached the stairs and began to climb it. It was quite difficult with Weasley to carry, so I was short of breath when began to speak:

\- Potter... - a step. – You didn't wanna… - a step. - Come to me tonight… - a step. – Did you?

\- Well, to… Be honest… No… But I think… It was… Not in vain.

We have finally climbed the stairs and came to a halt.

\- I think you are OK, Malfoy. But I doubted till the last moment.

\- Yeah, I see. Well, I hope I won't let you down, you know. But I really think I have no choice, although I don't like it at all.

\- We need to get you out of this sh-

\- Do you think I'm worth it?

\- I really hope so, Malfoy.

\- And potter. I heard what has happened at the Ministry, - he kept silent so I decided I could continue. – I don't know if you will ever forgive me what my dad and aunt did. I… I'm sorry. Sorry, I should mind my own business.

\- Malfoy, have you ever heard that children do not pay their parents' debts?

\- No.

\- Well, now you have. Come on, let's carry him to the portrait.

But when we reached the portrait, I understood that he won't be able to carry him to the bed alone. So we entered the common room together, where, thank Merlin, were only Hermione and Ginny, who seemed to have waited for the two. Hermione ran up to us at once and asked:

\- Does he feel bad? Something happened?

Ginny stayed at her couch, but looked at us. She was worried. Till she met my gaze. The gaze she gave in return was more indifferent and arrogant than worrying. I only raised my eyebrow, after what she looked back in her book.

\- Hermi… Hermione? – said half-conscious Weasley.

\- He is absolutely OK, Hermione. He just got a bit too much butterbeer.

\- Good, - she nodded and walked back to Ginny.

One more staircase, then a door, a few feet – and we freed ourselves. When Weasley was on his bed, Potter took off the shoes and covered him with a blanket. Sometimes I thought Potter should have had red hair too.

\- Thank you, Malfoy, - he rose and after a second of hesitation gave me a hand. I shook it and nodded.

I left the room, trying to make no noise. When I came back to the common room, there was only Ginny. She kept pretending to read. When I was there a few minutes ago she was at the same page (on one of the pages there was a colorful illustration). The fire was almost over, so the light was quite dull. The room was decorated in red and gold, so Ginny with her bright red hair looked most harmonically. If I could, I would just sit there and stare at her. She was wearing dark-red pajamas, and the fabric looked very soft. Hmm, do Gryffindors spend evenings in the common room wearing pajamas? But I couldn't just stand there and look at her, so I turned and walked towards the door.

\- Malfoy!

I knew it.

\- Yes? – I turned again.

\- We need to talk.

\- About what?

\- Maybe you will sit down? – she tapped on the place next to her. I tried to make out something of her gaze, but that seemed almost impossible.

\- Well, maybe I will, - I said and sat where her hand was seconds ago. There was a distance of a book between us. – What did you want to talk about?

She turned and sat on her knew, facing me. I just turned my head.

\- Can't you guess?

\- Nope.

\- Why do you behave like so?

\- Like how?

\- First we talk, then you act like we are enemies, you don't even let me spea-

\- Really?

\- Malfoy!

\- I don't know, Weasley. Can't even guess what happened to me then.

\- When then?

\- When we just arrived to school. You are not my type, you know, - I shrugged.

\- I knew what I was doing. She must hate me. She took a deep sharp breath, as if given a slap on a cheek. And again I had a feeling as if a curtain was shut on her face. She closed. It all happened in a nick of time. She stood up, threw her book at me and stormed off to the girls' dormitories. At the stairs she stopped, looked at me and opened her mouth. But after a few seconds she closed it and ran away. Perfect. She hated me. I felt like something fell down inside. I turned away and looked at the book. It was a love story. I sighed and put it on the couch beside me, because all the tables where in empty bottles and wrappings left after the celebration. I stared at fire for a minute or so, stood up and left the room. Some time later, tired both physically and mentally, I entered my room of a Prefect. I had a shower, changed into pajamas and lay into bed. I fell asleep before my head touched the pillow.

And I had a terrible dream.

I stood in a dark corridor with three doors. It was absolutely silent there. I reached the first door and opened it. I stopped and couldn't breath. I faced a dark room, more like a cell. There sat Ron in the corner, and on his knees, her eyes closed, was Hermione. He was crying and shaking her. As far as I could see she breathed but wouldn't wake up. Then I noticed that their faces and hands were all in scratches. Hermione's wand was near her, she wasn't able to hold it. Ron's wand was in his sleeve, and the moment he saw me, he pointed it at me.

\- It is all because of you, Malfoy! She is bad because of you!

\- Weasley, I…

\- Shut up!

He waved his wand and the door closed with me on the other side. I was in corridor again. Panic was slowly rising inside me. I knew what was waiting for me in the next room. And knew that I wouldn't wake up till I found everybody. I pushed the next door. This time it was Potter, who sat in the corner. He hugged his knees and hid his face on them. His knuckles were red with blood.

\- Hey, Potter, - I said, my voice cracked. He didn't answer. Then I said louder: - Potter. Harry, it's me.

\- Go away, Malfoy.

He waved his wand and there I was again. In the corridor. One door left. The last one and the most scary one. I took a deep breath and pushed it. Ginny was sitting on the floor in the same pose as Potter. But her head was raised. When I entered she looked from the wall at me. Her beautiful eyes were full of tears and when she smiled, tears ran down her cheeks. But she didn't seem to notice them. She looked at me in admiration.

\- Malfoy, - she whispered. I had never heard this word said with such warmth.

\- Yes, that's me, Ginn, - I stepped forward.

\- You came to rescue us.

I came to her and sat on the floor beside her. She had no less scratches than the others. And she had nobody to protect her. But she was so tiny and weak! She must have had me, but I was late. They all must have had me, but I was late.

\- Yes, Ginn, I came. Forgive me, - I whispered. – I'm sorry.

She reached for me and hugged me. I hugged her back without thinking twice.

\- You have nothing to be sorry for. You did everything right.

\- I...

\- Shh… Keep silent. Don't say anything. It is all over.

\- Ginny, I… all this is…

\- I love you.

\- What?

\- I love you, Malfoy.

But I hadn't even looked her in the eyes when the dream was finished and I woke up. Heart was beating hard. I breathed heavily. Pajamas became sticky. What a terrible dream. I merely didn't know what to think. What if it was a piece of the future if I agreed? Or refused? No, that way there would have been my mom there, too. I hoped it was just a dream. Because I had almost made up my mind. But if all this was true, I had no right to risk.


End file.
